


EVERMORE

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Secret Marriage, Selfies & shells, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: But what was left of them?Their dust.Their remains.Their ash.Now only their legacy remained.Evermore.WARNING:INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	EVERMORE

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to pour all my depression   
> from what the AoS writers have done to me into this chapter. Oh, and I was feeling poetic. Not like, haiku,(I have a Philinda themed one I actually turned in for writing class) but more epic poem style. Here you go...

Daisy checked her phone. She really wanted to call May. Suddenly, she heard Fitz screaming. Running to the lab, she was there right in time to see the last of Jemma Simmons turn to dust. Her marriage ring clattered to the floor. Fitz scooped it up, freaking out, crying as he tried to understand.

Elena ran in, just as distraught. "He's gone! Mack! My Mack! He's dust! Just gone!" Then she switched to Spanish, tears pouring down her face.

Davis came in, and said four words. "It took Piper too."

What was left of Simmons, Mack, and Piper?

Their dust.

Their remains.

Their ash.

Their legacy.

Evermore.

Then Daisy remembered someone...

-:x:-

Daisy ran across the sand, scared. She had never been more terrified. Kicking down the door to a bungalow that she had picked out, Daisy yelled, "May! Coulson!"

No answer.

She ran into the kitchen.

Nobody there.

The porch was deserted.

The bedroom...

Empty.

Daisy fell to her knees beside the bed, and broke down. Her own tears finally fell, dripping to the floor. She cried for Simmons, she cried for Mack, she cried for Piper.

She cried for her parents. The people who loved her.

May and Coulson...

Her parents.

Her real parents.

She cried herself dry, and stood up.

She looked onto the nightstand. There was a shell. Just a simple bivalve, little, with small swirls of pink, and was chipped on the corner. Picking it up, she could easily imagine Coulson finding it, and proudly presenting it to May.

And a dried hibiscus flower, some of the bright red still standing out.

There was May's phone too, and Daisy picked it up. The lock screen had been changed, a happy couple smiling to the camera taking a selfie. Coulson was slightly sunburned, wearing a cheesy Hawaiian print shirt. May's hair was pulled back into a bun, and was wearing a white dress.

Daisy let another tear fall, and sat down on the bed. Pulling back the covers, she noticed little specks.

Their dust.

Their remains.

Their ash.

Now only their legacy remained.

Evermore.

Running to the kitchen, she pulled out a glass cup, heading back to the bedroom, she solemnly gathered their dust. At least they were together.

She crawled into the bed, kind of like a child crawling into their parents bed after a nightmare. Wait, it was just like that. She held the shell and May's phone close, and realized she had more tears left to fall. She was going to soak the pillow, which still smelled like both of them.

Something cold touched her hand. Grabbing the two circular objects, she knew what they were before she saw them.

Two wedding rings.

Two symbols of a connection.

Two symbols of love.

For two people who were in love.

Who had been in love forever.

For two people who had died.

For two people who were never coming back.

Turned to dust.

Barely remains.

Only ash.

Only their legacy remained.

Gone.

Forever.

A love lost.

Never to return.

Two people, victims like many.

In love.

Finally together.

Forever gone.

Evermore.


End file.
